


Solace

by sashakate



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashakate/pseuds/sashakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noblelady and esteemed Inquisitor Alexis Trevelyan finds herself missing Solas, whom she has fallen in love with. She reflects upon her misfortune-riddled love life, and wonders if the Maker has a different plan for her.</p>
<p>Single chapter work/ Completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Alexis is an unreliable narrator...

Would the Maker truly kill an innocent elf because I’m on the wrong path?  
Her mind wandered to a place it had many times. Dorian, Blackwall, Cullen, Josephine- she knew those couldn’t have been coincidences. Nobody loved so many people, and failed with each and every one of them. Especially not noblewomen promised to the Chantry, to serve the Maker and Andraste in chastity for all their lives. None of them, however, were dead. Blackwall might have been, if she hadn’t by providence been there to witness his arrest. Yet of Solas, there was no trace, no word, no warning. Every day, she hoped he would turn up somehow, like Blackwall did, that she could save him, or comfort him, or whatsoever might help; but that seemed less and less likely with each passing day. Nobody just vanished from Leliana’s sights. 

Obstinate girl!  
She silently chastised herself. She played the part of the dutiful noblewoman well enough during the day. She remembered, cherished, the smile on her father’s face as she poured through her copy of the Chant of Light, repeating its holy words over and over again, trying to memorize them. From a very young age, she knew she was destined for the Chantry. Accepting that fact, and acting like she was happy about it pleased her family, and for a time it pleased her. Her mind was willing, yet as she grew older, her heart wandered elsewhere. Her parents would hold banquets, with young noblemen in attendance, and her heart would flutter for some of them. As a teenager, she would hide in the sheds and steal kisses from the stable boy. She knew she shouldn’t, but love after love urged her onwards. She could hardly blame the Maker for trying to help her back onto the path, raising the stakes when she had failed to listen.  
But Solas... He didn’t deserve…  
Alexis couldn’t but help thinking she had played a part.

Yet he was not entirely innocent. Leliana was thorough in her work. She pitied Alexis, to be so distraught, and she understood part of her pain. She looked into Solas’ alleged hometown, and discovered that he had lied.   
“Whatever happens, I respect you…” Words of betrayal, or retribution, if ever I heard them…  
But he had not betrayed her. There was no blown-up Chantry, no knife in her back, no Tevinter soldiers to burn her alive...  
And why should there be?   
He’d never acted at all like he wanted to hurt her, or anyone. Even as she drank from the Well of Sorrows, his anger seemed more out of concern for her than anything else.   
Why would he leave me like this?  
He left, and now Alexis couldn’t know if he was alive, or dead, or something worse, or whether she could have prevented any of it.

There came no answer, and the chapel was silent but for a passing mountain breeze. Alexis rose to her feet, and turned to face the sunlit courtyard, where pilgrims were beginning to arrive. She dusted off her leggings, and put on a brave face for those who looked up to her. Whatever the Maker wanted of her, and whatever he was willing to do to get it, Alexis knew he would not want her to fail the Inquisition.


End file.
